Liveliness
by ksjoonah
Summary: El mundo se le viene abajo a Suho cuando se entera que tiene una enfermedad terminal. Pero durante su tratamiento conoce a un médico, que le hace sentir que a pesar de acercase el final, uno siempre tiene tiempo para amar. YAOI Suho, Kai, D.O EXO-K
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Me desperté al escuchar el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra los cristales de mi ventana. Había empezado a llover atronadoramente y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. De todas maneras, sufría de insomnio, por lo que habitualmente no me acostaba hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Pero esta vez, fue peor que nunca. Sentía el cuerpo desfallecer y los párpados me pesaban una tonelada.

Después de un gran esfuerzo, logré salir de la cama que resultaba ser una gran compañera en los momentos de angustia.

Mi madre no había despertado aún, por lo que agradecí sobremanera, ya que ésta cada mañana se volvía insufrible al punto de desquiciar a cualquiera.

Una vez completamente despabilado, en un intento de hacer el menor ruido posible, fui al baño a asearme. Pero mi acción tuvo un fallo, ya que olvidé que una madera del suelo estaba rota, y terminé trastabillando.

Inevitablemente mi madre se despertó -Suho… ¿Eres tu? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo aún medio dormida, al tiempo que bostezaba entre sus palabras.

-_¡Maldita sea!_- proferí en un susurro -Si, mamá estoy bien. No te preocupes- dije en un grito ahogado intentando disimular la molestia. Ya era una tortura tener que dialogar a primera hora del día y peor si se trataba de una madre como la mía.

Hemos estado los dos solos, desde que mi padre nos dejó cuando yo apenas cumplí cuatro años. Ya diecisiete años han pasado y no lo he extrañado ni un poco, ese sujeto definitivamente era un perverso. Nunca tuve la intención de querer verlo nuevamente, pero si me lo hubiese cruzado alguna vez supongo que lo habría matado -_Sin duda lo habría hecho_- los retorcidos pensamientos que surgieron en mi cabeza me daban asco, me hacían pensar que estaba realmente maldito. Ese hombre, del que ni siquiera tengo memoria, destruyó nuestras vidas de forma muy cruel. Además de haber engañado a mi madre con otra mujer, se llevó todo nuestro dinero dejándonos en la calle sin un céntimo. Nuestra vida ha sido muy miserable, pagando sus deudas y en un fracasado intento de vivir dignamente.

Cuando por fin me quité de la cabeza a ese tipo que acosaba mi mente todas las mañanas, salí del baño y me dispuse a revolver mis cajones en busca de algo decente que ponerme. No encontré nada que me agradase, así que agarré lo primero que estuvo en mis manos. La ropa que uso es muy sencilla, no pasa de una simple camiseta con un estampado de algún grupo de rock de los 70's y unos jeans sueltos. Mi cabello es bastante lacio, pero pasa desapercibido, ya que continuamente lo llevo revuelto. Suelo no preocuparme mucho por mi aspecto, porque siempre me han etiquetado de 'rebelde atractivo' y que he nacido bien dotado. De cualquier modo, nunca me ha interesado lo que se dijese de mí, me gusta estar solo y me fastidia que se metan en mi vida. A excepción de un solo amigo que he tenido que significa mucho para mí. Se llama Kyung Soo. Él es una persona muy honesta y despreocupada.

Cuando éramos pequeños, fuimos al mismo jardín de infantes. Él sin siquiera conocerme, se acercó a mi y me dio su mano para que la estrechase, mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Seamos amigos! ¿Estás de acuerdo?- dijo al sonreír, mostrando sus dientes tras _unos hoyuelos_ cada vez más pronunciados -Me llamo Do Kyung Soo, pero las personas cercanas, me llaman D.O- finalizó con una presentación formal.

-Gusto en conocerte. Me llaman Suho- contesté inconscientemente sin haberme dado cuenta que su inocencia y desinterés por estar conmigo, me habían derretido. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que nos hayamos vuelto grandes amigos. Y así paso que nos volvimos inseparables. Pero fueron pocos años los que compartimos, ya que él tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad porque su padre en su carrera médica, había sido trasladado a un nuevo hospital que era muy renombrado, el cual se encontraba muy lejos de aquí. Terminamos manteniendo una amistad a larga distancia, sólo hablábamos por teléfono o chat.

La última vez que hablamos, me dijo que se había enamorado de un médico del hospital. Yo no podía creerlo y me habían cegado los celos, por lo que inconsciente y descaradamente, cerré el chat. Luego, empecé a proferir insultos al aire.

-¡Como demonios pudo enamorarse tan rápido y de alguien mayor que él! ¡Y aún peor, de un hombre!- no cabía en mi mente la idea de que mi mejor amigo tenga alguien que le guste y que se trate de un hombre. Intenté reflexionar acerca de mi actitud y me dí cuenta que no era eso lo que realmente me molestaba. La verdad, el miedo que tenía es que lo apartasen de mí y que él se olvidase de mi existencia.

Una vez ya hube recapacitado, lo llamé. El teléfono no había sonado más de una vez, porque D.O. contestó muy rápido. No me dio tiempo a pedir disculpas, porque él lo había hecho antes que yo.

-¡Perdón! ¿Hubo algo que dije que te haya molestado?- se habían escuchado sollozos a través de tubo, al instante que el no paraba de disculparse.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas, ¿Por qué lo haces?- terminé reaccionando bastante mal. Me preocupo mucho por él y odio que sienta que la culpa es suya. –El equivocado soy yo. Lo siento.

-Pero…-

-Ya está bien. Fue un error mío- lo interrumpí antes de que terminase para evitar problemas. Últimamente, no veníamos hablando muy seguido y lo extrañaba mucho -Bueno… Cuéntame un poco de esa persona- no sabía como denominarlo.

-¿De quién estás hablando?- preguntó D.O. con un tono bastante curioso.

-Ese…- pretendía que él lo descifrara porque a mi me daba mucha vergüenza -…el que te gusta. Hablame de él- dije después de mucho esfuerzo. Quería conocer a ese hombre y saber si era digno de mi Kyung Soo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Después de hablar con Kyung Soo, me había quedado bastante curioso acerca de esa persona. Ese amor que sentía por un desconocido al que apenas había visto, realmente no podía comprenderlo en lo más mínimo. Sólo sabía que era un sunbae que había conocido en la facultad de medicina en la que él estudiaba. Pero ni el mismo D.O, conocía su nombre asi que como podría encontrarlo y ponerlo a prueba. No iba a ser nada fácil. Sin embargo, no dejaría que esto se me escapara de las manos. Ni loco permitiría que nadie lastimase a mi amigo.

Estos sentimientos realmente me disgustaban, -_¿Sería que Kyung Soo significaba más que un simple amigo para mí?_- las suposiciones que se producían en mi cabeza me daban arcadas, por lo que fui corriendo al baño y me senté junto al inodoro. Pero no vomité, porque esas sensaciones fueron puramente generadas por mi mente.

Decidí aclarar las ideas en mi mente. Ese tema podría reflexionarlo en otro momento.

Recordé que se me hacía tarde para ir al trabajo, así que salí del baño y fui a prepararme el desayuno. Una vez que había terminado de cocinar, miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca izquierda. Este marcaba las ocho y media, por lo que me atraconé una de las tostadas que reposaban en mi plato.

Mi madre que me observaba detenidamente, se acercó para darme mi portafolio.

-Los hábitos nunca cambian- dijo mientras me entregaba mi material de trabajo.

-OK, ya sé, ya sé- contesté luego de exhalar un suspiro de irritación. Yo sabía que mi forma de comer era apresurada, pero no tenía porque ponerlo en evidencia todas las benditas mañanas -Debo irme ahora mismo. Después hablamos- agregué luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de casa, mi madre me frenó.

-¡Espera Suho!- exclamó rápidamente, antes de que cerrara la puerta de calle.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?- grité ya totalmente frustrado. No iba a llegar tarde, sino _tardísimo_.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó ella con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contesté también con una pregunta.

-No sé- ahora me estaba dando ansiedad -Te veo muy pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?- agregó por fin, después de unos segundos interminables.

-¡Ay mamá! ¿De qué hablas?- ya esto había superado mis limites. Todos los días me preguntaba lo mismo. Ya era una rutina insoportable -Estoy bien, igual que siempre- dije al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. No pensaba darle más charla.

Una vez que llegué al trabajo, tuve que idear alguna excusa que decirle a mi jefe por llegar tarde. Otro sujeto odioso en mi vida, pero no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que me dirigí decididamente hacia su oficina. Éste se encontraba estudiando metódicamente unos casos que nos habían dejado el día anterior.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia, giró su silla de escritorio, quedando de espaldas a mí. Sinceramente no me importaba que me mirase, pero no toleraba su soberbia, por lo que me planté a su lado y giré su asiento.

-Yo sé que no tengo un pretexto por haber llegado a esta hora- dije al fin, y me detuve unos segundos para ver si reaccionaba. Sin embargo, éste no lo hizo. -Si usted lo pide, me disculparé- terminé agachando la cabeza. Solía ser muy orgulloso, pero dependía de este trabajo. Por este motivo, no podía darme el gusto de liberar mi ira contenida.

-Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer- dijo con un tono muy descarado -Si no fuese porque eres un gran secretario ya te hubiese echado, ¿entendiste?- al menos él era consciente de mi esfuerzo y capacidad.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a repetirse- acabé y me dispuse a salir de ese sitio infernal.

-El que debería preocuparse es usted- dijo por última vez junto con su risilla repugnante. Sus últimas palabras, fueron el complemento que faltaba para colmar mi paciencia. Esto produjo que el cuerpo se me tensara y, que mis puños al cerrarse tan fuertemente hicieran que mis uñas se claven y lastimen mi piel.

Gracias a un empleado que apareció justo a tiempo, y si no fuera porque me encontraba de espaldas a él, lo hubiese asesinado despiadadamente.

De una vez por todas salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi sector de trabajo el cual se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la oficina en la que me encontraba. Esto resultaba muy útil para mi jefe, que se aprovechaba de mí exigiéndome hacer mandados de aquí para allá.

Cuando estaba por sentarme, sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho, exactamente en donde se encuentra el corazón. -¿Qué me esta…sucediendo?- dije en un susurro entrecortado, mientras con la mano derecha me agarraba justo en ese sitio, intentando extraer el dolor que me estaba produciendo. En cambio, la izquierda intentaba sujetarse fuertemente al escritorio para no perder el equilibrio, lo que resultó inútil porque caí al suelo. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a perder la noción del lugar en el que yacía y de un momento a otro, me hundí en una profunda inconsciencia.

Al despertar de lo que parecían días y no horas, me percaté de que me encontraba dentro de una habitación de hospital.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- me pregunté a mi mismo al tiempo que intentaba recordar que había sucedido antes de desmayarme, pero todo estaba muy difuso. Por más de que tratase de dilucidarlo, me era imposible. Mi cabeza, en ese instante, estaba completamente en blanco y el querer resolverlo me estaba causando mucha molestia.

Al poco tiempo, se abrió la puerta y apareció mi madre con un gesto de consternación en el rostro.

-Mama, ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?- pregunté antes de que ella notase que me había despertado -¿Y qué son todos estos cables que salen de mi cuerpo?- ante el interrogatorio y la ansiedad que mi madre sintió por mi parte, cambió radicalmente la expresión en su rostro.

-Quédate tranquilo hijo- dijo suavemente intentando calmarme -Pronto vendrá el médico a decirnos que no pasa nada y que podremos irnos…- sus palabras no me engañaron ya que su voz se había quebrado antes de que terminara la frase- pronto ya verás.

Había algo que me inquietaba aún más, que el modo en el que hablaba. Me detuve a inspeccionar su rostro, que parecía contemplar las divisiones de los zócalos del suelo y por fin me dí cuenta. Era la expresión que hacía cuando me ocultaba algo.

-¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado?- pregunté demandante. Sabía que no sería fácil sacárselo, pero debía al menos intentarlo.

-No sé de que me hablas- dijo con gesto despreocupado, pero con cierto tartamudeo en la voz.

-Si que lo sabes- declaré, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, alguien tocó la puerta. -_De la que te has salvado_- pensé mientras ella se alejaba de mi cama para dejar pasar al inoportuno. Éste llevaba una bata, por lo que supuse se trataba de un médico.

Se acercó a mi madre y le dijo:

-Tendremos que trasladarlo- dijo secamente sin ningún miramiento.

-Eh… ¿Podríamos hablar fuera?- preguntó ella, un tanto molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada. Él no llegó a contestar, ya que mi madre lo estaba sacando de la habitación a empujones.

Ya no tenía que meditar más nada, por fin lo había comprendido. No necesitaba que mi madre me lo dijese. Si me lo escondía era porque iba más allá. Esta recaída, no era tan insignificante como un pico de estrés, sino que se trataba de algo que estaba acabando con mi vida poco a poco. Entonces, fue en ese momento que recordé que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento. Ese agudo dolor en el pecho.

Había una sola cosa que deseaba saber -_¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? ¿Años? ¿Meses? , o tal vez..._- fue lo último que pensé antes de entrar en un estado de shock.

Salí de mi pesadilla, al instante en que mi madre entró en mis aposentos. Sólo aguardaba que me diese las malas noticias. Pero éstas no llegaron, ya que mi madre se inventó la excusa de que debíamos trasladarnos de ciudad para hacerme estudios intensivos por no saber que tenía. Pero a mi no se me escapaba nada. De todas formas, no quería hostigarla demasiado asi que me hice el ignorante.

Al anochecer, cuando ésta finalmente me dejó para que descansara, no pude controlarlo más. Lo que había comenzado siendo un sollozo, se convirtió en un llanto sin remedio. Nunca me había sentido tan desdichado en mi vida, por lo que fue una larga noche en la que no pude pegar ojo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana de la habitación, abrí los enrojecidos ojos. No había podido conciliar el sueño, pero al menos había logrado tranquilizarme.

Sin embargo, al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior, un escalofrío estremeció mi cuerpo. En todo lo que podía pensar, era el tiempo. Algo que alguna vez para mí, no había significado nada -_un recuerdo lejano_- pensé con pesar. Esta sensación, me había transformado en una persona temerosa, la cuál había perdido toda esperanza posible.

Luego de levantarme, ni siquiera pude reconocerme al verme en un espejo que se encontraba en el pequeño baño del cuarto de hospital.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- pregunté al reflejo. Todo lo que veía era un rostro pálido, con ojeras alrededor de sus ojos irritados y un cabello castaño oscuro que había perdido su tinte.

Éste había levantado un brazo para tocar unos profundos y oscuros surcos que se encontraban bajo sus ojos. Al sentir el tacto frío, comprendí que ya estaba delirando por la falta de sueño.

-Ese extraño soy yo- murmuré, mientras observaba en el reflejo que una leve risa de profunda amargura se escapaba de mis hinchados labios.

Sentí una ligera humedad en los ojos. Mi figura reflejada, me mostraba que unas gotas habían empezado a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Cuánto tiempo…- dije luego de taparme la cara con las manos. Ya no quería verme en el espejo -¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta tortura?- finalicé entre sollozos, mientras mi cuerpo se desmoronaba lentamente.

Cuando salí del baño, me senté junto a una esquina de la ventana, abrazando fuertemente mis piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas. Decidí olvidar y no pensar en nada más. Ya no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar y al fin me entró sueño por lo que me dormí profundamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, al sentir una gota helada en mi frente. Había empezado a llover, y me encontraba recostado sobre un pasto verde y húmedo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunté. No entendía como había llegado a ese lugar. Traté de recordar dónde había estado anteriormente -un hospital- dije luego de cerrar los ojos para poder dilucidarlo. Cuando volví a abrirlos, levanté la cabeza para poder contemplar lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor. Era un campo abierto muy grande, pero tenía un detalle que lo hacía diferente de otros, unas hileras de lápidas de gran tamaño ubicadas una junto a la otra. Inscriptas con los nombres de sus respectivos difuntos, y sus años de nacimiento y muerte. Muchas tenían coronas de flores frescas a sus pies.

-Realmente, ¿Qué hago en este lugar?- me cuestioné por última vez, pero repentinamente un estremecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería permanecer ahí por más tiempo razonándolo. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, me levanté bruscamente y empecé a caminar hacia donde mi cuerpo instintivamente me llevaba. Al principio, fue lento pero ante la desesperación de querer salir de ese sitio, mi paso se volvió cada vez más ligero.

La primera imagen familiar que apareció ante mis ojos, me sorprendió. Me había encontrado con mi madre y Kyung Soo. Pero lo extraño era que estos estaban llorando junto a una tumba.

-¿Porqué estamos en un cementerio? ¿Y porqué están llorando?- pregunté luego de acercarme a mi llorosa madre. Ésta ni siquiera me escuchó, por lo que me volví hacia Kyung Soo, el cual se encontraba al lado suyo. Con una mano en su hombro, intentaba brindarle consuelo. Pero éste a su vez, tampoco se había percatado de mi presencia.

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿Pueden prestarme atención?- chillé con impaciencia. Había comenzado a perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

Por fin, Kyung Soo habló:

-No estés triste- musitó él, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero le resultaba muy difícil ya que las lágrimas no se detenían por más esfuerzo que hiciera- él está descansando, así que tenemos que estar bien para que pueda permanecer en paz- Estas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que mi madre se lanzara a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Quién les escribe el libreto a estos dos?- pregunté al aire. Intentaba encontrar una broma al asunto. Pero el humor de ellos, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, yo no parecía existir. Eso explicaba que no se percataran de mí.

-¡NO!- grité cuando al fin lo comprendí. Entonces, mi mirada voló hacia la inscripción escrita en la lápida, la cual decía:

_Kim Jun Myeon_

_1991-2012_

Entonces todo ante mis ojos se volvió claro, ya que ese era el nombre que mis padres me habían dado al nacer. Pero como podía estar muerto, si me encontraba junto a mi mejor amigo y mi madre. Mi cuerpo estaba entero y _sano_. Esa última palabra, me hizo rememorar que antes de llegar a allí, había estado en un hospital.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- dije con incertidumbre, después de mirar mis manos húmedas por la lluvia. Esto era una prueba de seguir con vida. Pero aún así, yo sabía que ese era evidentemente mi nombre -¡Mamá! ¡Kyung Soo!- exclamé intentando abrazarlos, pero fue inútil como intentar capturar el aire y terminé cayendo sobre la tierra removida de mi supuesta tumba.

Finalmente, mis ojos se abrieron en el mundo real y vi todo lo que anhelaba en ese instante. Mi madre estaba observándome intranquila.

-Mamá, ¿puedes verme?- pregunté agitado. Todavía no sentía, que mi cabeza lograba volver a la realidad.

-Claro hijo, como no verte- dijo aún preocupada- Acuéstate en la cama, sino te resfriarás- agregó gentilmente mientras me ayudaba a llegar hasta mi cama.

-¡Gracias madre mía!- grité mientras la estrechaba muy fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por la posición en la que había dormido, pero estaba tan aliviado que ya no importaba. Ella me había devuelto el abrazo y la sentía tan auténtica -No estoy muerto, gracias- murmuré, y percibí a mi madre tensarse entre mis brazos. Ésta, de pronto se alejó y me miró a los ojos detenidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me interrogó con curiosidad en la vos.

-Nada, fue sólo un sueño- intenté relajarla pero fue una estupidez, ya que ésta no aflojó para nada. No quería que supiese que estaba enterado de mi situación -¡No te preocupes mujer!- exclamé despreocupado -No es la primera vez que tengo este sueño- finalicé en lo que parecía haber resultado. Su expresión ya era más relajada y dijo:

-Bueno quédate quieto aquí, que voy a preparar los papeles para salir- concluyó depositando un suave beso en mi frente y se retiró.

-¡Al fin saldremos de aquí!- vociferé y me sentí un tanto avergonzado, ya que escuché risas en el pasillo junto a mi habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, ya estando en nuestro hogar, mi madre preparaba la cena.

-¡Mamá!- exclamé al acercarme.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y pude notar que unas pequeñas arrugas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos.

-Hasta lo senil puede ser adorable- dije por lo bajo hacia un costado para que no me escuche, pero una risa se escapó de mi boca al decirlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó fulminándome con la mirada.

-Nada, nada- dije con regocijo y luego recordé que había venido a preguntarle -Por cierto, ¿has hablado con mi jefe?-

-Si, le he dicho que renuncias- declaró mientras volvía a su tarea culinaria.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamé en un grito ahogado -¡¿Quieres arruinarme?- esta vez me agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Pero que dices!- dijo descuidada -Ambos sabemos que odiabas a ese hombre- y después de pensarlo agregó -De todas formas, ya está hecho-. A ella, parecía no importarle el esfuerzo que yo había hecho para mantener ese maldito trabajo, que había resultado ser un buen sustento.

Después de unos momentos de recapacitarlo, debía de agradecérselo ya que ella se decidió a hacer lo que yo nunca me había atrevido.

-Gracias mamá- dije al fin.

-No hay de que- contestó con una nueva radiante sonrisa -Deberías llamar a Kyung Soo- agregó al rato.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'deberías llamarlo'?- cuestioné con cierto tono indagatorio.

-He hablado con su padre- se escuchaba su voz consternada -Nos mudaremos a Gyeonggi en tres días. Ya he arreglado todo, asi que prepara lo que quieras llevarte.

-Mamá, me encantaría estar cerca de D.O, pero- me detuve a reflexionar lo que había pasado en los últimos días y terminé -esto es muy repentino.

-No hay nada que hablar del asunto. Es la única manera de poder hacerte los estudios, ya que no contamos con mucho dinero ahorrado- acabó en un lamento.

-Pero…- quise objetar, sin embargo ella ya ni siquiera me miraba.

Mi motivo no se trataba de no querer ir. Mi apreciado amigo se encontraba allí, por lo que era seguro que no tenía nada que ver. Sólo me incomodaba ir a molestarles. No quería resultar una carga para él y su familia, por lo que me decidí a llamarlo. Intentaría convencerlo de que no era una buena idea.

Volví a mi habitación para hablar en privado y marque su número telefónico.

-Hola. ¿Con quién hablo?- pregunté ya que a pesar de conocer su vos, era fácil confundirse con la de su padre que sonaba idéntica.

-¡Hola Suho! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó alegre y supe enseguida de quien se trataba. Sus primeras palabras al atender las llamadas eran siempre las mismas. Continuamente intentando ir dos pasos por encima de los demás, aunque nunca haya sido su intención competir. Sólo lo hacia de inocente, que hasta me causaba ternura.

-Bien, acá estoy. Intento sopesar la situación, ¿entiendes, no?- dije a pesar de no saber como abordar el tema.

-Puedo entenderlo- dijo y pronto trató de cambiar el rumbo que había comenzado la conversación -Yo también iba a llamarte. Estoy muy ansioso porque vengas a casa- se notaba mucha euforia en su voz -¿Cuándo vendrán?

-En tres días- dije sin emoción. No sabía como decírselo, pero al menos debía esforzarme -No es muy conveniente que vayamos ¿Puedes intentar hablar con mi mamá y persuadirla de alguna forma?

-¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó con tristeza. Había conseguido hacerlo infeliz y eso no me estaba gustando para nada. Por lo que decidí hablar honestamente.

-No se trata de eso- dije después de mucho esmero -Pasa que no quiero molestarlos. Nosotros causaremos muchos problemas innecesarios en tu casa- dije esto y apareció en mi mente el sueño que había tenido. No quería recordar a D.O sufriendo junto a mi tumba -Pienso que definitivamente es lo mejor para todos.

-Causas más problemas si no estás aquí, ¿escuchaste?- dijo en modo de advertencia. Esto no me había molestado, sino que me había hecho muy feliz -Y además quiero poder cuidar de ti alguna vez- agregó y sentí como sus pocas palabras me habían convencido completamente.

-Si, mi general- contesté como si se tratase de un soldado recibiendo la orden de su oficial al mando.

Ambos reímos a carcajadas por el curso que había tomado la charla y estuvimos un largo rato planeando mi llegada. Cuando me dí cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, nos despedimos.

Ya acostado en mi cama, luego de haber cenado, me quedé mirando fijamente al techo. -_Toda esta situación tiene un beneficio… podré estar con Kyung Soo y el tiempo ya no será tan importante_- logré dormirme con ese pequeño feliz pensamiento rondando mi mente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

El día que dejaba atrás el lugar donde me criaron, mi madre me despertó trayéndome el desayuno a la cama. Ante un descuido mío, tropezó con un libro que había dejado tirado la noche anterior.

-¡¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo?- grité luego de que ella me tirara accidentalmente todo el jugo sobre mi cara.

-Lo siento hijo- dijo disculpándose, pero su rostro no lo demostraba porque al verme, empezó a reirse a carcajadas. Al notar que se estaba burlando de mi aspecto de recién levantado y con jugo chorreando por mi cara, se tapó la boca instintivamente de forma avergonzada -Es solo que estoy tan emocionada por nuestro viaje, que ni siquiera percibo lo que se me atraviesa en el camino- agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Puedo verlo en tu cara- dije con expresión de pocos amigos -Siempre te sobra tiempo para molestarme, ¿no?- finalicé fulminándola con la mirada, luego de limpiarme la cara con la frazada y engullirme un bocado del tostado semi quemado que ella había preparado.

Horas más tarde, terminaba de preparar el bolso cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Mi madre entraba con el teléfono en la mano y me lo alcanzaba para que lo tomase.

-Es Kyung Soo. Dice que es urgente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego salió del cuarto.

Escuché que alguien reía al otro lado del teléfono y contesté:

-¿Qué es lo que te causó tanta gracia?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Tu madre- respondió y su risa se tornó mas fuerte -se creyó que tenía que decirte algo con urgencia.

-Su ingenuidad es tremenda- dije y luego me acoplé a sus carcajadas.

De repente, él se detuvo para hablar nuevamente.

-Bueno…- dijo, para luego tomar aire antes de continuar -Te llamaba para preguntarte, ¿A qué hora van a llegar?- preguntó con ansiedad y se apresuró por hablar antes de que yo cuestionase el motivo de su pregunta -Te lo pregunto ya que papá quiere que los pasemos a buscar por la terminal.

-No tienen porque preocuparse- dije un tanto avergonzado.

-Según mi padre es protocolo- declaró resaltando la última de sus palabras.

-¿Protocolo?- pregunté indagando -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo hace siempre que tenemos invitados- dijo con mucha felicidad, por lo que se escuchaba en su tono de voz. Esto me dio a suponer que su euforia se debía a nuestra llegada, lo cual me hacía sentir muy contento.

-_Siempre que él se sintiese satisfecho, yo también lo estaría- _recordé el pensamiento que tuve desde nuestro primer encuentro. Yo no sabía lo que él pensaba de mí, pero estos eran mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Rápidamente, volví al presente.

-¿De qué estábamos hablando?- pregunté esforzándome por recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

-Te decía que necesito saber la hora en la que llegarán- contestó ignorando mi dispersión.

-Supongo que alrededor de las cinco de la tarde- dije, después de calcular mentalmente que tanto nos tomaría de viaje.

-¡Genial!- exclamó dejándome aturdido -A ese horario estaremos ahí- agregó y cortó la comunicación abandonándome con varios temas pendientes. Era su costumbre dejarme con palabras en la boca, lo cual me hizo reír.

Luego de tanto ajetreo, entre cargar los bolsos en un taxi, llegar hasta la parada de ómnibus y acomodarme dentro de éste, me sentí agobiado. Me dio la impresión que esto había sido más eterno que el propio viaje, ya que apenas me senté, me quedé completamente dormido.

Cuando llegamos a la terminal, empecé a sentirme muy nervioso por tanto tiempo sin vernos personalmente, el uno al otro. Mi madre al notarlo, puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo:

-No te preocupes. Hablan prácticamente todos los días. No hay razón para que estés así- finalizó. Sus palabras no me hicieron sentir más relajado, pero al menos lograron que dejara de temblar.

-Gracias mamá- dije concediéndole una sonrisa.

Después de mucho trabajo intentando quitar mi gran bolso del portaequipajes, bajamos del ómnibus. Kyung Soo estaba allí, observándome con mucha felicidad y curiosidad mezcladas. Muchas sensaciones vinieron a mí de manera rápida y simultánea. Tanto el anhelo como la dicha que sentí al verlo, me produjeron una satisfacción que no había sentido desde la vez que nos conocimos.

No sabía que hacer, ni que decir; por lo que cuando comenzó a acercarse a donde me encontraba, me aterroricé. Sin darme cuenta siquiera, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar para el lado contrario. Él, consternado, aceleró el paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente me puse a correr. Y así fue hasta que ambos no podíamos más, y nos detuvimos para descansar y tomar aire.

-¡¿Qué estás- gritó exasperado y tomó una bocanada de aire -haciendo?

-Nada…- contesté estresado, luego de un momento de descanso -Sólo me estoy dando un respiro.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo ya más repuesto.

-Lo sé, sólo estoy pensando que es bastante ridícula la situación- declaré y ambos nos reímos ante la imagen que dábamos.

Al sentirme más relajado, me acerque a él y fui yo quien lo abrazó. Nos quedamos unos instantes entrelazados y me susurró al oído:

-Me alegro que hayas venido- dijo tan cerca de mi oreja que su respiración hizo que me estremezca de pies a cabeza -Vamos a casa. Tengo mucho que contarte- finalizó y luego se alejó de mi, para regalarme una bella sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendí mucho ya desde que había pisado los primeros escalones de la entrada. Su hogar era inmenso _-como tres veces mi casa… no tal vez, cuatro veces la mía- _pensé sintiéndome un tanto indispuesto. D.O había venido varías veces a mi casa, y me daba mucha timidez porque no había podido ofrecerle lo mismo que él podía ofrecerme en ese momento. De cualquier modo, intenté poner buena cara para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Nos condujeron a mi madre y a mí, por un amplio pasillo muy iluminado. Por lo que conté mientras caminábamos, pasamos por cinco cuartos hasta llegar a uno en el que entró mi madre. Cuando estaba a punto de seguirla, Kyung Soo me frenó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó analizando los movimientos que yo estaba realizando -Tu, te vienes conmigo- exigió al tiempo que comenzaba a arrastrarme por toda la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- lo interrogué con confusión. Me sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. El lugar era demasiado para mí y estaba totalmente perdido.

A medida que avanzábamos, intenté focalizar pero me resultaba muy difícil, ya que D.O me observaba eufórico y expectante a la vez. No sabía si intentaba matarme antes de tiempo de un paro cardíaco o lo hacía de inconsciente, por lo que me concentré en desviar la mirada ya que sentía el rostro arder.

Repentinamente, Kyung Soo se frenó delante de una puerta. No había llegado a advertirlo, ya que choqué con él y tropecé. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, mientras disimulaba la risa contenida.

-Hemos llegado- dijo entretanto abría la puerta para darme paso -Esta es mi habitación- agregó empujándome para entrar.

-Interesante- dije examinando cada rincón de su cuarto. Me sorprendí al descubrir ciertos gustos suyos que desconocía -Puedo ver que te gusta el Kpop.

-Si- asintió -Me encanta f(x) y Super Junior- agregó con una radiante sonrisa, mientras me enseñaba sus albums.

-Ya que te gusta tanto la música, ¿no has decidido intentarlo?- dije rememorando lo que alguna vez me había contado -Recuerdo que me habías dicho que estabas estudiando canto y por lo que he oído tienes un gran talento- añadí pensando que me encantaría poder escucharlo alguna vez.

-Lo he dejado- dijo con pesar -Ahora tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera de medicina.

-No creo que hagas eso por propio gusto- dije un tanto molesto. No quería que se sintiese fastidiado y obligado a seguir algo que lo hiciese infeliz el resto de su vida -Debes hacer lo que tengas ganas y no tratar de agradar- terminé con un gesto alegre para mostrarle un poco de valor y seguridad.

-Te equivocas- dijo Kyung Soo luego de un momento meditándolo -Me gusta mucho la música y el canto, pero también me apasiona lo que estudio.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunté curioseando.

-Si, lo estoy- afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza -Igualmente, no pienso alejar nada que ame de mi vida- añadió y luego su cara se tornó seria. Lo último que dijo me golpeó internamente, ya que supuse que estaba pensando en ese amor irracional que tenía por aquel desconocido.

-¿Él te ha dicho algo que te hizo sentir triste?- cuestioné luego de poner una mano en su hombro, mientras con la otra sujetaba su mentón y lo levantaba para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen.

-No es nada- dijo desviando la mirada para que no pudiera desvelar sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que no lo supongo?- interrogué en un esfuerzo de poder lograr que él mismo me lo diga.

-Él no hizo nada malo- suspiró afligido -Soy yo el problema.

-No entiendo el porque de tus sentimientos- dije con una sonrisa melancólica -¿Por qué siempre te sientes culpable?

-No es así- sollozó -Quiero acercarme a él pero no puedo.

-¿Qué pasó con el entusiasmo de hace un momento?- pregunté con sarcasmo, al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta. Mi broma no resultó por lo que le dí un poco de ánimo -Yo te ayudaré. Lo prometo- finalicé en lo que supuse me arrepentiría prontamente.

-¡Gracias!- contestó con una emoción diferente, adorable y llena de vitalidad -Eres irremplazable, ¿lo sabías?- dijo rodeándome con los brazos.

-Lo sé- respondí con cierto orgullo propio, mientras lo estrechaba más fuerte.

Acomodé mis pertenencias en la habitación de D.O, el cual había insistido para que compartiéramos cuarto, por lo que no tuve alternativa y accedí a quedarme.

Mi madre, a su vez, no podía consigo misma de la alegría. A mí, por otra parte, me daba todo igual excepto el estar con mi amigo. Quería recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido estando distanciados.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté cuando Kyung Soo me golpeó accidentalmente con su brazo en la cara.

-Además de roncar, también eres inquieto- murmuré acompañado de una risita -No deberíamos dormir juntos- agregué luego de observarlo detenidamente. Aunque era un hombre, no me importaba ya que su tierna cara al dormir me estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando me dí cuenta que libidinosos pensamientos venían a mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme y me levanté para alejarme de él. Eso lo empeoró, ya que al verlo de lejos, pude notar que sus piernas blancas se asomaban por debajo de la frazada. Rodeé la cama hasta donde él descansaba y lo cubrí con la manta, pero lo hice tan descuidadamente que se despertó.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó adormilado mientras se removía bajo las sábanas.

-Son las nueve- declaré luego de mirar mi reloj de pulsera -Aún es temprano. Sigue durmiendo.

-Pero…-

-Tú quédate- lo interrumpí antes de que proteste -Yo debo irme. Después hablamos- dije y deposité un pequeño beso en su tersa frente.

-Bueno- dijo y se durmió nuevamente.

Una vez ya vestido, fui a desayunar. Mi madre estaba en la cocina junto a la de D.O.

-Buenos días, Soo Hee- saludé a ésta cortésmente.

-No soy transparente- comentó mi madre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola mamá- dije con fastidio ante su ironía.

-Recuerda que en unos minutos tenemos que salir para el hospital

-Sí, ya sé- dije mientras me servía una taza de café -Al menos déjame terminar mi comida.

Cuando salimos de la gigantesca casa de la familia Do, buscamos la parada de colectivo más cercana, ya que no queríamos molestarlos con trivialidades. Afortunadamente, la encontramos fácilmente, gracias a las indicaciones de las amables personas que pasaban por allí. Tardamos alrededor de media hora en llegar, pero sino hubiese sido por la torpeza de mi madre que confundió la dirección, podríamos haberlo hecho antes.

Al entrar, me descompuso el olor a antiséptico y desinfectante, por lo que tuve que ir al baño corriendo. Mientras tanto, mi madre anunciaba mi llegada para que me llamasen cuando fuese mi turno.

Al sentirme más recuperado, salí del baño y ella estaba allí esperándome.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- preguntó consternada al verme.

-Estoy bien- contesté al tanto buscaba un asiento en la sala de espera, para poder sentarme.

Aguardamos ansiosamente que me nombraran, lo cual creí eterno.

-Kim Jun Myeon- decía una mujer através de unos altavoces -Por favor, diríjase al consultorio numero cuatro al final del pasillo.

-Por fin- dije mientras me dirigía a donde me habían indicado por segunda vez, ya que de tanto esperar había comenzado a dormirme.

-No te quejes- me reprendió mi madre mientras caminaba por delante de mi.

Entramos en un limpio y ordenado consultorio. Un hombre se encontraba apoyado contra un escritorio de espaldas a nosotros.

-Siempre existen los irrespetuosos- murmuré con sarcasmo y rápidamente noté que mi madre me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-¡No seas desubicado!- exigió ésta exasperada -¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?

-No creo haberme confundido en mis palabras- declaré con indiferencia ante la situación.

-¡Pero si serás…- intentó responder mi madre furiosa.

-Yo tampoco pienso que él este diciendo algo equivocado- comentó el hombre interrumpiendo, al tiempo que se volteaba para mirarme. Pude haber dicho algo, pero me resultó imposible al verlo. Sino fuese por su ladina sonrisa, hubiese admitido que había encontrado la perfección.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Me quedé observándolo por unos cuantos segundos. Nuestras miradas se habían encontrado y no podía apartar mis ojos del hombre frente a mí.

Él se acercó sigiloso y me tendió la mano.

-Hola. Soy Kim Jong In- se presentó sin ningún titubeo -Puedes llamarme Kai. Me designaron esta área por el momento ya que estoy en el último año de mi carrera. Espero que podamos entendernos- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Este tal Kai, me ponía de los nervios. Se creía las mil maravillas y su falsa sonrisa no se la tragaba nadie. Igualmente, no pensaba darle el gusto enojándome. Así que decidí seguirle con su aburrido jueguito.

-Hola. Soy Kim Jun Myeon- dije mientras estrechaba su mano -Puedes llamarme Suho. Me hicieron venir inútilmente a este lugar, en donde sus profesionales son una desgracia y se creen que son el centro del mundo- agregué y luego le regalé una socarrona sonrisa.

Mi madre que había estado observando la situación, dirigió hacia mi una mirada con ojos asesinos y luego se volteó ignorándome hacía el medicucho, con una sonrisa forzada ante la vergüenza que sentía.

-Perdonalo- dijo nerviosa -normalmente se porta respetuoso con los demás- agregó para luego atravesarme con los ojos nuevamente. Yo, por otro lado, no le prestaba demasiada atención ya que estaba en una lucha interna con Kai y no pensaba perderla.

-No se preocupe señora- dijo él junto a otra de sus sonrisas desagradables -Me gustaría poder hablar con él a solas.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó mi madre -No me parece muy conveniente.

Kai asintió con seguridad y ella pareció haberlo entendido, por lo que salió. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta me envió una última mirada de odio que parecía decir -_Pórtate bien_-fue lo que supuse.

Una vez solos, me dispuse a hablar libremente.

-¿Sabes? Tú no me caes bien y supongo que a ti tampoco te caigo. Así que hagámoslo fácil- suspiré -Has tu trabajo así podré irme y no veré tu cara nunca más.

-Tú de hecho me caes más que bien. Pienso que es una lástima que yo no a ti- dijo sonriéndome, lo cual ya me había cansado y quería abofetearlo -Haré mi trabajo ya que lo pides tan gentilmente.

Me hizo esperar mucho tiempo antes de empezar, por lo que me cansé y hablé:

-¡¿Es que piensas torturarme eternamente?- chillé -¿Puedes hacer tu trabajo de una maldita vez?- pregunté y luego noté que Jong In me observaba detenidamente después de mi ataque de ira.

-Quítate la ropa- dijo sin vacilación.

-¡¿Qué?- me ruboricé ante su demanda.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te quites la ropa ¿Qué no se entiende?- preguntó Kai, lo cual hizo que me sintiese un imbécil -Voy a hacerte un estudio físico.

-Es que…- dudé en hacerlo. No solía mostrarle mi cuerpo a nadie, porque estaba muy flaco y me avergonzaba de ello -Pregúntame lo que quieras. No es necesario que me desvista.

-Déjate de vueltas y hazlo de una vez- dijo inquisidoramente.

Me tomó bastante tiempo ceder ante su petición, pero no tenía alternativa por lo que acepté. Mientras me sacaba la ropa, Kai no dejaba de mirarme. Primero me quité la remera y luego el resto de la ropa, hasta que quedé solamente con unos boxers que mi madre me había regalado en navidad, unos de color rojo -_¡que horror!_- pensé, al tiempo que me cubría para que no pudiera ver mi ropa interior.

Jong In se acercó de forma cautelosa hacia mí.

-¿Por qué te tapas?- preguntó curioso -Ambos somos hombres- sus últimas palabras sonaron un tanto irónicas _¿Acaso estaba juzgando mi sexualidad?_

-No es por nada- contesté ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Ante mi repuesta, no habló por unos instantes pero se canso de mi testarudez y me sujetó las muñecas fuertemente. No pude luchar con él. A pesar de ser poco más alto que yo, su fuerza era mucho mayor. Intenté aflojar el agarré, pero en mi arrebato el consiguió ver lo que ocultaba.

-Curioso- dijo él observándome de arriba abajo, varias veces.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté avergonzado, aunque sabía a que se refería.

-Tus boxers van a juego con tus rosadas mejillas.

Me sonrojé furiosamente ante su comentario. Él se estaba burlando de mí, lo cual me molestaba soberanamente.

-Eres muy lindo- dijo viendo ahora mi rostro que ardía por la incomodidad.

-¡No digas idioteces!- chillé, y ante la distracción logré que me soltara y me alejé. Me sobé las muñecas, examinando que no estuvieran lastimadas.

Repentinamente, empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia mí y yo a su vez retrocedí, pero la pared me impedía seguir por lo que me sentí acorralado. Cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba, posó dos de sus dedos por debajo de mi mandíbula y los deslizó hasta mi abdomen. Giraron alrededor de mi ombligo y volvieron a donde habían comenzado. Una sacudida de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo y un gemido inevitable salió por mi garganta. Instintivamente al sentirme azorado, me tapé la boca pero a Kai no se le había pasado por alto. Me miraba con ojos lascivos y con una ladina sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Después de hoy, me gustaría volver a verte- declaró y luego depositó un beso en mi frente.

Por otra parte, yo me encontraba en un estado de shock hasta que volví en sí.

-No cuentes con ello- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kai río a carcajadas y luego me miró para decirme:

-Espérame aquí vuelvo en unos minutos- dijo aún riendo mientras salía por la puerta.

Aproveché que se había ido para cambiarme, ya que no aguantaba más las burlas de ese sujeto.

[Kai POV]

Entré en un baño del hospital que se encontraba muy cerca de mi consultorio. Me miré al espejo y me sentí irritado. Revisé que no hubiese nadie y asi fue, por lo que me sentí un poco más relajado. Ese chico me había hecho bajar la guardia por un instante. Me lavé la cara, pero la frustración no se iba. Dirigí una mirada hacia abajo y noté mi erección bajo los pantalones.

-Mira lo que este chico me ha producido- dije al tiempo que reía amargamente y me sujetaba la entrepierna.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron. Sin pensarlo, crucé las piernas para que no se dieran cuenta pero fue muy doloroso y un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Por suerte, no parecieron escucharlo.

-¡Kai!- exclamó uno de mis colegas, el cual me pareció bastante inoportuno.

-Hola Hyung- saludé gentilmente con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó alarmado después de observarme -Pareces no sé… frustrado- comentó entre pausas intentando indagar acerca de mi situación.

-No es nada- él estaba en lo cierto pero debía evitarlo ya que no sabría como explicarle, si es que me descubría -Solo me siento un poco descompuesto.

-Deberías ir a tu casa y descansar- explicó el otro que se encontraba detrás, el cual desconocía su nombre.

-¡Sí eso haré!- dije mientras los empujaba para que se fueran -Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. No se preocupen.

-Está bien- dijo hyung con un gesto de alivio y ambos se marcharon por donde vinieron.

Utilicé el momento de soledad, para meterme dentro de un cubículo del baño. Debía de poder bajar eso de alguna forma y rápido, por lo que me desabroché el pantalón.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver el tamaño que había adquirido y me sentí como en mi primera vez. A pesar de la experiencia que tuviese, no podía controlarme después de haberlo tocado, por lo que huí. Nada se comparaba a la sensación que me había producido tocar esa piel.

Me sentí afiebrado y me dejé caer sobre el inodoro. Volví a mirar mi erecto miembro -_no creo poder solucionarlo simplemente de esta manera pero al menos_ _debo intentarlo_- pensé. Sintiéndome azorado por estar haciéndolo en un baño público, traté de evitar cualquier titubeo, bajé mi mano y lo tomé. Hacía tiempo que no dependía de mi mismo para esto. Entre jadeos, empecé a deslizar mi mano de arriba a abajo tratando de recordar vivamente el cuerpo de Suho.

[Suho POV]

Después de un largo tiempo de paz a solas, apareció bruscamente abriendo la puerta de par en par, lo cual me sobresaltó. Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó una ficha médica de un cajón.

-Veo que te has cambiado- dijo sin siquiera mirarme -Te haré algunas preguntas y podrás irte- agregó secamente, por lo que me cuestioné que le habría sucedido para tal cambio de actitud.

-¿Eres bipolar o tienes un gemelo maldito?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es eso de maldito?- cuestionó dirigiendo un rápido vistazo hacia mi para luego ladear la cabeza y evitar que nuestras miradas se encontrasen -Y para tu suerte, sólo hay uno como yo- agregó -y ese soy yo mismo- otra de sus sonrisas se asomaba.

-Solo pensé que eras diferente al que…- me detuve antes de terminar -De todas formas, no me importa- añadí desinteresado. No tenía porque decírmelo asi que lo ignoré.

-Soy el mismo de siempre, pero ya no debo perder más tiempo, así que terminemos con esto de una vez. Hay muchas personas esperándome.

-Si- asentí y me senté en el asiento frente al escritorio de Kai. Me pareció desconcertante la situación, pero me daba igual porque quería irme de una vez por todas.

El cuestionario no fue demasiado extenso. Se basaba principalmente en mi estilo de vida, pero hubo varias preguntas que había hecho, que me resultaron muy inapropiadas. Algo acerca de mi orientación sexual, lo cual después de unos segundos de puros reproches, contesté quitándole cualquier duda que tuviera.

-Si, me gustan las mujeres- declaré. Pero sabía qué no era del todo cierto ya que a pesar de haber estado con varias, nunca me había sentido tan bien como en ese pequeño instante en el que Kai con un simple roce, hizo que me sintiera en el cielo. Repentinamente, al recordar ese momento, lo miré y me sonrojé. Por suerte, él no lo notó ya que ni siquiera ante mi falsa declaración dirigió una ojeada hacia donde yo estaba. Se la pasó todo el resto de la sesión con la cabeza gacha, o al último minuto volteando el asiento para quedar de espaldas a mí.

-Probablemente, nos veremos de nuevo- dijo cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta -Eso espero.

-Yo no lo creo- dije al tiempo la cerraba.

Una vez estuve completamente fuera de su vista, apoyé mi cuerpo contra la puerta y me dejé caer con ésta como soporte. No quería que me viera y olvidar ese momento era lo que más anhelaba.

Suspiré con pesar y junté mis rodillas acercándolas hacia mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Mi cabeza descansó oculta entre ellas ya que no deseaba ser observado por nadie.

Cuando volvíamos a casa, mi madre me veía fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al sentirme intimidado.

-No te ves muy bien desde que saliste del consultorio- dijo afligida al tiempo que su mano se dirigía hacia mi frente y la palpaba -No tienes fiebre, pero tal vez ¿Deberíamos volver al hospital?

-Sólo necesito descasar un rato. Ya se me pasará- intenté tranquilizarla, lo cual resultó ya que cambio de tema, pero esta vez tocó uno igual de delicado.

-Tienes un humor bastante inusual- declaró ella con una sonrisa empalagosa.

-¡Mamá! siempre es lo mismo contigo- dije agotado -¿Podemos quedarnos callados hasta llegar a casa?- supliqué agonizante y ella pareció entenderlo, ya que hizo un gesto de cerrar la boca. Asi fue el tranquilo trayecto devuelta a la mansión, excepto por los pensamientos que no querían abandonar mi mente.

A pesar de las pocas horas que estuvimos fuera, me sentí fallecer por lo que me dispuse a acostarme cuando llegamos.

Mi paz se terminó cuando Kyung Soo vino a despertarme, media hora después.

-¡¿Por qué duermes si son las dos de la tarde?- preguntó sacudiéndome brutalmente -¿Acaso te consideras normal?

-No, claro que no ¿Acaso tú si lo crees?- bostecé entre mi ironía, luego de abrir mínimamente un solo ojo ya que el otro estaba tapado por la almohada.

-No, la verdad que no- negó y al descuidarse por tanto meditarlo, aproveché el momento y me cubrí completamente con la frazada. Él no me lo iba a dejar tan fácil, por lo que se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Si que eres molesto, ¿lo sabías?- dije una vez que me sentí cansado de jugar y me había despertado totalmente. Al menos, había logrado que luego de tan mal día, me sintiese mucho mejor.

Se apartó de arriba mío y se recostó a mi lado. Ambos nos miramos y reímos por un buen rato, hasta que D.O se quedó dormido.

-Como me gustaría que te fijases en mí- declaré furtivamente mientras tomaba su mano, y depositaba un suave y fugaz beso en cada uno de sus dedos. Luego, en la palma y seguidamente en el interior de su muñeca. Permanecí unos cuantos segundos contemplando su rostro y después de mucha cavilación, con la mano disponible acaricié su mejilla y robé un beso de sus labios. Ansié en aumentar nuestra cercanía, pero me detuve temiendo que despertara.

-Por el momento será todo lo que te arrebate- susurré con pesar en su oído. Y sin soltar su mano, me enderecé para mirar al techo.

-_¿Qué debería hacer?_ -pensé con angustia mientras cerraba los ojos que se sentían muy pesados -_Ahora tengo dos personas que no puedo apartar de mi mente. Una de ellas, es la que me gusta, el cual duerme junto a mí y la otra es quien odio desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron_-Habían bastado solamente unos pocos minutos para que sintiera aborrecimiento hacia él.

-Kim Jong In- dije luego de abrir los ojos, al recordar el nombre que no podría olvidar jamás -Juro por dios que no te volveré a ver- aseguré y me sentí más relajado, por lo que me dormí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Durante la primera semana de habernos mudado a casa de la familia Do, Kyung Soo insistió en hacerme conocer la ciudad. La falta de ánimos, fue un motivo inútil para poder convencerlo de que no me apetecía salir ni a la esquina. Éste de todos modos, siempre lograba su cometido.

-Dale- dijo en tono meloso haciendo un puchero -Verás que te gustará. Goyang es una bella ciudad donde hay mucho que hacer- hasta sus palabras sonaban convincentes.

-¿Por qué no me entierran vivo y me dejan morir por sofoco?- pregunté irónico mientras hundía mi cabeza en la almohada, pero al ver la expresión de desilusión en la cara de D.O, me sentí culpable -Bueno… espera a que me levante- dije y luego salí de la cama.

-Realmente será un gran día- declaró lleno de euforia, al tiempo que me arrastraba hasta el baño.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- chillé cuando él me estaba sacando la ropa.

-Te ayudaré a bañarte- dijo inocentemente.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Sal de aquí!- grité mientras lo empujaba fuera del baño -¡Yo me lavo solo!- había cerrado la puerta de un portazo por lo que me asusté de haberle hecho daño. Afortunadamente, no fue así ya que lo escuchaba del otro lado bailotear de felicidad.

Luego de quitarme _solo_ la ropa, abrí la ducha y mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara me miré al espejo. Estaba muy sonrojado por la insistencia de Kyung Soo

-¿Cómo se le ocurre querer ayudarme a lavar mi cuerpo?- suspiré al ver mi reflejo -Si notase lo que me pasa por su culpa- declaré, luego de dirigir una rápida mirada hacia mi entrepierna. No podía permitir que él, se diera cuenta de mi erección matinal -¡Basta de tanta reflexión!- me metí bajo la ducha y dejé que el agua abrasadora se llevase todos mis libidinosos pensamientos.

El trayecto al centro comercial pareció ser bastante corto, ya que me entretuve hablando con Kyung Soo de los diferentes negocios por los que me llevaría. No me sentía muy emocionado ya que comprar no era algo que me divirtiese, pero el hecho de estar junto a él, hacia que mi corazón latiese frenéticamente.

Cuando llegamos, él me hizo recorrer local por local y quiso que me probara montones de prendas. Yo no estaba de acuerdo en que me pagase por todo aquello, pero no paraba de insistir por lo que acepté.

Luego de dos horas de mirar tantos aparadores, cargando alrededor de veinte bolsas de prendas y objetos de decoración, le supliqué tomar un descanso.

-Si tomemos un descanso- dijo aún repleto de energía -Te invitaré a un café en donde sirven unas tortas de maravilla.

Caminamos unas quince cuadras hasta el bendito café y cuando llegamos me desplomé en la silla.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué tan lejos?- pregunté entre jadeos -Tuve que cargar todo esto y tú ni siquiera me ayudaste.

-No te quejes y fue decisión tuya cargarlo todo solo. Además, es el mejor café de la ciudad. Ya me lo agradecerás- comentó orgulloso y luego llamó a una moza que nos miraba desde que entramos. Pidió unos jugos y de las tortas, una de cada sabor.

-Me imagino que te lo comerás todo ¿cierto?- cuestioné luego de calcular el costo de toda la comida.

-No, te lo comerás tú- dijo con seguridad.

-¡¿Qué ideas tienes?!- chillé -Sabes que a mi no me gustan las cosas dulces.

-No seas tonto. Ya verás que te gustará tanto, que no dejarás nada.

-Pero si ni siquiera tengo hambre- protesté haciendo berrinche.

Él había tenido razón cuando dijo que no quedaría nada. No creí que fuese a ser tan delicioso. Al empezar a comer, me había agarrado mucho apetito y no podía parar.

-Toma, prueba ésta. Es mi favorita- dijo luego de untar la cuchara en una torta e introducirla en mi boca furtivamente, parecía ser de fresa y chocolate.

-No es tan dulce como pensé. Me gusta- declaré.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, cuando D.O rozó su dedo pulgar por mi labio inferior que aún conservaba algo de chocolate, para llevarselo a la boca de forma muy sensual.

-Mucho más delicioso- una gran sonrisa se asomó por su boca y mi corazón empezó a palpitar desbocado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, luego de que su expresión se tornase angustiada al verme.

-Vamos a casa. Sólo estoy muy agotado- no quería que me viese enfermo, pero menos que se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos, por lo que evadí cualquier pregunta.

-Perdona, no debería haberte traído- se disculpaba al tiempo que llamaba a la moza para que nos trajese la cuenta.

-No tienes que disculparte. Fue lo mejor que me pasó en toda la semana.

-Está bien. Volvamos- dijo con una amarga sonrisa. Él no parecía estar muy convencido, por lo que durante el trayecto de regreso me preguntó si quería pasar por el hospital, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Todo lo referido a un hospital, me hacía recordar a Kai, y no pensaba dejar que mis bellos momentos junto a Kyung Soo se vean arruinados por los pensamientos que me traía ese sujeto.

Los siguientes días fueron una real tortura. Todos en casa, insistían en que volviese al médico. Kyung Soo les había dicho que yo no me estaba sintiendo bien, lo cual era cierto de algún modo, pero el verdadero motivo de mi malestar era debido a él. No podía decirle lo que sentía, para no arruinar nuestra amistad de tantos años y porque quería mantenerlo lo más posible en mi corazón. Si él estaba junto a mi podría seguir viviendo, eso lo sabía claramente porque representaba mi todo.

Después de unos días me enteré que mis buenos momentos se acabarían pronto. Me había levantado de la cama por que me sentía muy deshidratado, por lo que me decidí a bajar a la cocina a buscar algo que calmase mi sedienta garganta.

Cuando me encontraba en la oscuridad del segundo piso escuché voces provenientes de la planta baja. Mi madre estaba hablando con el señor Do y su esposa en la cocina. Al no poder oír bien lo que decían, me escondí tras la puerta entornada y me asomé por la rendija.

-¡¿Por qué Sang Woo?!- dijo mi madre al señor Do, antes de que sus piernas flaqueasen y terminase cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de desbordantes lágrimas y el padre de mi amigo se acercó preocupado.

-No tiene ningún sentido seguir ocultándoselo- declaró él mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de mi madre -Él tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. Ya no es un niño, pero sigues tratándolo como uno- sus palabras me hicieron asentir inconscientemente, ya que supuse que hablaban de mí. Quería escuchar más por lo que agudicé mi oído.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!- vociferó la señora Do a su marido -¡La verdad lo enloquecerá!

-¡Mi intención no es asustarlo!- contestó él de la misma forma que su mujer. Parecía que estaban armando un gran alboroto, hasta que repentinamente el señor Do se calmó -Pero no hay otra alternativa. Su estado es peor a cada instante que pasa y los estudios son prueba de ello.

-Pero todos estos años lo he mantenido en secreto- dijo mi madre aún sollozando -¿Cómo debería decirle algo tan doloroso?

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá y el dolor será aún mayor- finalizó él y ayudó a mi madre a levantarse ya que le resultaba muy difícil.

El estar enfermo era una realidad innegable, pero no era tan lamentable como el sentimiento que tenía en ese instante. Sentí que todo a mi alrededor, se basaba en puras mentiras y todos aquellos que creí alguna vez cercanos a mí, eran unos farsantes. Ellos sabían de mi enfermedad y yo era un completo imbecil por no suponerlo.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, por lo que quise ponerlos en evidencia. Intenté dirigirme hacia ellos pero luego del primer paso, el dolor que recordaba agonizante, se volvió a apoderar de mi corazón. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para relajarme, pero sentí que mis pulmones no se llenaban y lo volví a intentar. En cada tentativa, el daño en mi pecho era mayor. Traté de sujetarme de lo que tenía al alcance, pero mi entorno se oscureció y caí en lo que creí, mi último respiro.

Aún estaba vivo ya que había despertado nuevamente en un hospital y mi madre me observaba evaluando mi aspecto. La ignoré, dirigiendo una mirada a través de la ventana. Ya era de día, por lo que supuse que habría dormido toda la noche.

-¡Al fin te despiertas!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa y me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Sentí sus sollozos en mi oído y la alejé de mí.

-¿Acaso te crees que tus llantos me engañarán nuevamente?- ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y una risa ladina se escapó de mis labios. El disgusto me estaba trayendo nauseas -Ojalá me muera pronto así no tendrás que tolerarme.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- chilló ella con un tono impaciente y me tomó de los hombros para que la viese.

-Eres realmente lamentable- una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en mi rostro, al tiempo que me zafaba de su agarre -¿Pensabas seguir mintiéndome? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?- esperé algunos segundos para que contestara pero parecía muy nerviosa, lo cual me impacientó -¡Eh! ¡Contesta de una maldita vez!- ahora las lagrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas y una se adentró en mi boca. Su salino sabor era más fuerte que cualquier otra vez, por lo que pensé que se debía a que mi tristeza era mayor también.

La miré directamente a los ojos, esperando respuestas. Quería que me dijese que todo aquello era mentira y que había sido todo una locura mía. Sin embargo, mi madre no hizo ademán de hablar, por lo que todo había sido verdad.

-Deberías irte. Quiero estar solo- declaré mirando hacia un lado -Una sola cosa más. Dile a Kyung Soo que entre. Sé que está detrás de la puerta.

Ella no dijo nada más y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación. Repentinamente se detuvo, por lo que oí.

-Quiero que sepas que lo siento. Eres mi hijo y te amo- no supe cual era su expresión en ese momento pero pude imaginarlo por su tono de voz. Estaba muy afligida. Tragué duro, con un amargo sentimiento, y cerré mis ojos para liberar tensiones, ya que me sentía muy miserable. Haberle dado la espalda me dio pena, por lo que al menos a D.O, quería hacerle frente.

Cuando Kyung Soo entró al cuarto, no me miraba. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y parecía observar las líneas que se formaban entre los zócalos del piso. Se acercó junto a mi cama.

-Lo siento- dijo luego de romper en un llanto incontenible.

-¿Porque sientes todo? ¡Esto no ha sido culpa tuya!- vociferé, ya que me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Pero…

No podía soportarlo, por lo que lo tomé por el cuello de la camiseta para que se callara. Tironeé más de él, para acercarlo hacia mí y le dí un beso. Como Kyung Soo no parecía reaccionar, lo agarré de la nuca con ambas manos y con un pulgar abrí sutilmente su boca. Me estremecí al sentir su delicioso aliento abrasador mezclarse con el mío, lo cual me excitó y me hizo perder el control. Mi lengua entró en su boca, de forma necesitada, demandando por la suya. Ante esto, él pareció volver en sí ya que intentaba alejarme. Sin embargo, yo ya no me encontraba sentado en mi cama, sino que me había puesto en cuclillas y lo sujetaba muy fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Kyung Soo lanzó un gemido, al sentir mis frías manos por la piel de su espalda bajo la camiseta. Cuando noté que me exigía aire, me separé de él pero nuestros labios aún estaban conectados por un pequeño hilo de saliva. Me dispuse a contemplar su sonrojado rostro y emití una risa picarona, al ver que parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance. Me volví a acercar hacia su boca y le dí otro beso, pero esta vez fue un leve roce. Luego uno en el comienzo de su mandíbula y seguí con el cuello hasta llegar a donde se encuentra la clavícula. Dejé una marca de propiedad, la cual hizo que ahogara un gran gemido y me dirigí hasta su oído.

-Me vuelves loco- declaré con un aire de superioridad, después de escuchar los sonidos de placer que salían con fuerza por su garganta -Me gustas- dije ahora con seriedad para que entendiera que no era un juego y me acosté nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú… cómo?- tartamudeó sorprendido. No parecía comprenderlo, pero no pude explicarle nada ya que tocaron la puerta. A su vez, Kyung Soo aún parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¡Adelante!- exclamé para que el que fuese que estaba afuera me escuchara.

Mi madre entró a la habitación, seguida del señor Do y se acercó a mi amigo.

-Ven D.O.- dijo tomándolo por los hombros para que él la acompañase, pero esté no se había enterado siquiera de su presencia -Tu padre tiene que hablar de algo importante con Suho- agregó empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

Una vez ellos salieron, el señor se sentó junto a mi cama.

-Me imagino que sabes a que vengo ¿no?- dijo al fin.

-Si- admití -Padezco de algo en el corazón ¿cierto?

-Es complicado de explicar- se tomó unos momentos para meditar sus palabras -Tu corazón habitualmente, late el doble de rápido que uno normal y esto lo traes de nacimiento.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- cuestioné.

-El problema es que en estos últimos años pareces haber sufrido mucho estrés y esto produjo que tu corazón cambiase radicalmente su ritmo y a su vez tengas problemas circulatorios graves.

-¿Puede ser más específico?- no lograba entender a donde quería llegar con tanto término médico.

-Si no te operamos pronto, tendrás un fallo cardíaco- trataba de ser lo más claro, pero la única forma para que pudiera comprenderlo, era siendo directo y preciso -Por tanto una muerte inminente.

-Muerte- dije con amargura.

-Pero todavía estamos a tiempo. Habría que operarte urgentemente y…- se vio interrumpido.

-No voy a operarme- expuse callándolo -Esa es mi decisión.

-¡Pero con la cirugía y un tratamiento estarás curado!

-No tengo motivos para arriesgarme a una operación de la cual no se si luego podré contarlo. Esta es mi resolución- eso era lo que yo quería en ese momento.

-Con que necesitas motivos ¿eh?- escuché una voz conocida tras el señor Do. Ambos curiosos, nos asomamos para ver de quien se trataba. Una risa socarrona se escapó de mis labios cuando lo vi. El sujeto que recordaba muy molesto, estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- pregunté irónico, al tiempo que realizaba el gesto para demostrarle como se hace.

-Toqué pero nadie pareció escucharme, por lo que entré sin permiso- declaró en una gran sonrisa y luego saludó al señor Do.

-¿Cómo estás Kai?- preguntó el médico sentado junto a mi cama.

-Bien, sólo pasaba por aquí.

-Que incordio- comenté del asco que me producía ver su falsa sonrisa regodearse por el lugar.

-¡Suho debes comportarte!- exclamó el señor Do -A partir de ahora él será tu médico- agregó en lo que produjo, que quisiese ahogarme en un océano o ahorcarme. No era una mala idea, ya que de todos modos pronto moriría.

-Es un chiste ¿no?- emití un sonido de disgusto -¿Él mi médico?- empecé a reírme a carcajadas y ellos parecieron no entender que me resultaba tan gracioso por lo que callé tapándome la boca.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen- dijo al fin el padre de mi amigo y se fue por donde entró.

Una vez solos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y Kai ya me atravesaba con sus grandes ojos.

-Los niños traviesos necesitan una buena dosis de disciplina ¿no estás de acuerdo?- comentó y empezó a caminar hasta donde yo estaba.

No me habían asustado sus palabras, sino lo que veían mis ojos. Su sonrisa era seductora pero también poseía maldad. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien me causaba tal aterradora sensación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**[Kai POV]**

Estaba muy agotado luego de haber trabajado durante dos días seguidos, por lo que cuando llegó la hora del descanso me encerré en mi consultorio.

Mi recreo no duró mucho ya que a los pocos minutos, tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dije después de sentarme correctamente y ordenar lo que estaba sobre mi escritorio.

Uno de mis colegas entró llevando una historia clínica, que parecía ser bastante nueva por lo que supuse, su paciente sería un recién llegado.

-Hola Jong In ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó evaluándome con ojos críticos -Puedo suponerlo por tu aspecto.

-Si- asentí -hace dos días que no paro- me sentía fastidiado.

-No quiero molestarte, pero me han dado esto para que te lo entregue- explicó apenado y me dio la historia clínica.

-Es trabajo no te preocu…- no pude terminar la frase, porque me había sorprendido al ver a quien correspondía la ficha en mi mano. Empecé a reírme muy fuerte y mi colega se asustó.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó el curioso médico frente a mi escritorio.

-No es nada- negué ahora un tanto más calmado, aunque aún mantenía algunos temblores por intentar reprimir el regocijo -Gracias. Me encargaré de esto.

Mi colega dejó el consultorio con una expresión de desconcierto, porque no le había explicado lo divertido que me parecía la situación.

Era algo del destino que esto llegase a mis manos.

-Jun Myeon- leí -Parece ser que soy muy afortunado de volver a verte- me sentía muy feliz por poder encontrarme con él nuevamente, lo cual me hizo sentir con más ganas de continuar trabajando. Sin embargo, a medida que leía el diagnostico, cualquier pequeña alegría que había tenido anteriormente desapareció. La causa de su segunda aparición en el hospital, no era simplemente por estrés.

-Tengo que hacer algo- me dije con determinación. Me levanté de mi cómodo asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir, me detuve a cavilar mi acción -_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_- pensé lanzando una mirada al techo. Suspiré y volví a ver el papel en mi mano. No tenía mucho que meditar, por lo que dejé que mi cuerpo actuara por instinto. Salí definitivamente de mi lugar y me dirigí al segundo piso.

Una vez arriba, busqué la habitación '225' pero me detuve pocos metros antes de llegar, ya que junto a su puerta había un chico que parecía tener su mísma edad. Supuse era un amigo. Él tenía dificultad para entrar ya que se había quedado un largo rato inmóvil frente a la puerta. Me acerqué para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero antes de alcanzarlo se decidió y entró.

Cuando el pasillo quedó completamente vacío, me aproximé hasta estar lo bastante cerca para poder escuchar. No era que yo fuese un entrometido y que me gustase meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero Jun Myeon me resultaba muy interesante, por lo que no me importó y me apoyé sutilmente contra la entrada. Me sentí demasiado afortunado al notar que la puerta no estaba cerrada en su totalidad.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico, al cual desconocía, había empezado a llorar. -¿Porque sientes todo? ¡Esto no ha sido culpa tuya!- gritó Jun Myeon con desesperación. No entendí a que se debía su exagerada reacción, pero me había preocupado ya que el otro no paraba de sollozar.  
-Pero…- el desconocido se calló cuando Jun Myeon lo sujetó del cuello de la remera.

La situación se había ido de control, por lo que me decidí a entrar pero me detuve al instante de ver lo siguiente. No cabía en mi sorpresa lo que estaba contemplando. Suho había atraído hacia sí a ese chico y lo estaba besando, pero no un simple beso sino que intentaba buscar su cercanía, tomándolo por la nuca e introduciendo uno de sus dedos para que abriera su boca.  
Tuve una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicables. Tanto la irritación como el deseo se apoderaban de mí. Me sentía muy molesto, pero cuando me imaginaba a mi mismo en ese lugar, siendo besado de esa manera tan sensual y provocativa, quería seguir observando. Generaba en mí que pareciera un niño sin experiencia alguna.  
Cuando volví a concentrarme en lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, noté que la situación había cambiado bastante. Suho, ahora se encontraba arrodillado y aprisionando al chico con sus brazos. Él empezó a deslizar sus manos bajo la remera del otro y éste ahogó un gemido. De repente, se apartaron uno del otro ya que el desconocido parecía sofocado.  
Desde mi perspectiva solo podía ver a Jun Myeon, por lo que me sentí muy enojado al percibir la expresión que le estaba regalando a su amante. Se reía travieso pero a la vez increíblemente adorable, lo cual me causaba ansiedad por tenerlo entre mis brazos. Él volvió a besarlo, como una sutil caricia y luego en el comienzo de la mandíbula hasta la clavícula, en donde se detuvo por un instante. Succionó la zona de forma muy erótica, lo cual me produjo temblores de excitación y deseo por poseerlo. Quería que fuese mío y de nadie más, pero sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho al escuchar lo que Jun Myeon había dicho.  
-Me vuelves loco- admitió, después de escuchar los sonidos de placer que salían con fuerza de la garganta de su amante -Me gustas- confesó a otro, lo cual me hizo sentir inmensamente miserable. Quería escuchar la contestación que daba el chico, pero oí unos pasos que se acercaban y me escondí tras una columna entre los cuartos.  
El doctor Do venía acompañado de la madre de Jun Myeon y entraron en la habitación. Menos de un minuto había pasado, y la mujer salía ahora con el chico desconocido, el cual hace momentos había estado muy meloso con su hijo.  
Una vez ya se alejaron lo suficiente, volví a aproximarme a la escena. No había podido pegarme a la entrada ya que ahora esta, se encontraba abierta de par en par, por lo que me quedé a un costado.  
Luego de que el médico le comentara el estado de su enfermedad y le explicara que había soluciones para poder curarse, Suho pareció negarse a escuchar y lo último que dijo realmente me fastidio.  
-No tengo motivos para arriesgarme a una operación de la cual no se si luego podré contarlo. Esta es mi resolución- quería callarlo por lo que me paré bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-Con que necesitas motivos ¿eh?- dije disimulando mi enojo con una gran sonrisa. Ambos curiosos, se voltearon para ver quien era. Una risa impertinente salió de su boca cuando me vio. El pendejo irrespetuoso, me lanzo una sonrisa irónica de desprecio.  
-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- pregunto ridiculizándome, al tiempo que realizaba el gesto intentando enseñarme como a un niño pequeño.  
-Toqué pero nadie pareció escucharme, por lo que entré sin permiso- me inventé una excusa en el momento y luego saludé al doctor Do, para evadir el asunto.  
-¿Cómo estás Kai?- preguntó mi colega sentado junto a la cama de Jun Myeon.  
-Bien, sólo pasaba por aquí- mentí nuevamente.  
-Que incordio- comentó con una expresión de repulsión, la cual me resultó contagiosa.  
-¡Suho debes comportarte!- exclamó el doctor Do -A partir de ahora él será tu médico- al parecer él ya sabía que me habían solicitado que fuese el médico encargado de Suho.  
-Es un chiste ¿no?- dijo Jun Myeon con disgusto -¿Él mi médico?- empezó a reírse a carcajadas y lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.  
-Los dejaré solos para que hablen- dijo el doctor Do, lo que había esperado por bastante rato. Quería hacerle ver a Suho que se metía con la persona equivocada.

Una vez solos, busqué su mirada y cuando la encontré, le dirigí unos ojos llenos de malicia y perversión. No me molestaba tanto lo de recién, eso ya lo solucionaría a su debido tiempo, sino su asunto con aquel chico. Me había dejado fatalmente alterado y pensé que necesitaba desquitarme.  
-Los niños traviesos necesitan una buena dosis de disciplina ¿no estás de acuerdo?- comenté y empecé a caminar hasta donde él se encontraba.

**[Suho POV]**

Nunca fui una persona que quisiese ser el centro de atención ni pasar desapercibido, pero en ese momento sólo quise desaparecer. Kai se acercaba cada vez más y a mi la desesperación me estaba devorando.  
-¿Tal vez debería enseñarte lo que es bueno?- preguntó con lo que me pareció molestia, cuando había llegado hasta donde yo me encontraba.  
-¿De qué hablas?- dije ignorando la situación. Me encontraba sudando del nerviosismo, ya que Kai había puesto sus manos en la cama, a los lados de mis caderas y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Sus ojos me atravesaban y analizaban cada parte de mí, esperando una respuesta. Yo había entrado en un estado de shock por lo que no sabía que hacer.  
-A mi me parece que lo sabes perfectamente- su aliento me estremeció al igual que sus palabras.  
-Dímelo tú, ya que no sé a que te refieres- reclamé por su explicación -realmente no te entiendo.  
Ante mi desconcierto, él comenzó a reírse muy fuerte y yo me sentí un completo idiota.  
-No entiendo que te causa tanta gracia- dije irritado -eres tú el que habla de cosas sin sentido.  
Repentinamente, se volvió serio y sus ojos se desviaron unos instantes hacia la ventana para luego volver hacia mí aún más severos.  
-Tienes razón- asintió -te debo una explicación, pero es muy probable que no me entiendas si te lo digo con palabras, por lo que te daré una demostración.  
Sin que yo lo notase, me tomo furtivamente por la nuca y juntó sus labios con los míos. Me costó volver a la realidad, hasta que empecé a sentir que su boca me arrebataba el aire. Intenté apartarme de él, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía. Estaba perdiendo mi resistencia y su aliento me estaba excitando bastante. No podía dejar de recordar lo que había vivido con Kyung Soo hacía unos momentos y sentía que tenía que liberar la frustración que retenía, por lo que con decisión, correspondí a su beso dejando que su lengua se entrelazara con la mía. Sujeté fuertemente del cabello que descansaba en su nuca para atraerlo hacia mí.

Ante mi acción, Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los cuales se encontraron con los míos que nunca se habían cerrado. Perecía que los suyos reclamaban con desesperación y yo pensaba darle lo que anhelaba, ya que a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Sus manos recorrieron con seguridad mi espalda y se deslizaron por debajo de mi remera de hospital. Al sentirlas frías sobre mi piel que ardía, ahogué un gemido de placer.  
Me había avergonzado el sonido que había salido por mi garganta, por lo que interrumpí el beso y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello para que no pudiera verme.  
Escuché a Kai reírse y me alejé azorado para mirarlo.  
-¡No te rías!- musité enrojecido.  
-Es sólo que me pareces muy adorable- declaró con una sonrisa, para luego dirigir su boca a mi cuello, depositando un sutil beso. No quería replicar su comentario, ya que deseaba dejar mi impotencia causada por Kyung Soo, por lo que lo dejé que me quitara la remera. Kai por su parte, ahora se dedicaba a contemplar mi torso y a acariciarlo. Me empujó para que me recostara y presionó un interruptor tras el respaldo de la cama, para que ésta quede en posición horizontal.  
Su atención no se había desviado de mi cuerpo en ningún instante, por lo que en ese momento me miraba más lascivo que antes. Sus manos que paseaban por mi torso se habían detenido en mis pezones y ahora estos eran masajeados ferozmente. Comencé a jadear de forma brutal y Kai debido al deseo, se lanzó hacia mí para besarme nuevamente. Mordí con delicadeza su labio inferior y él gimoteó de gozo. Sus experimentadas manos se deslizaron hasta mi entrepierna que dolía por la erección.  
Debido al éxtasis que sentía, no había percibido que Kai ahora se encontraba sobre mí y me tocaba sin descanso. Empecé a gemir de placer, y él al escuchar los alaridos que salían por mi garganta de forma incontrolable, se había sentido muy dichoso por lo que metió la mano dentro del pantalón para tocar directamente mi miembro. Pasaron pocos segundos para que ahogara el último gemido por el veloz deslizamiento que ejercía sobre mi miembro y finalicé corriéndome en su mano.  
-Veo que estabas muy necesitado- dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y lamiéndola con una expresión libidinosa.  
-Pienso que tú lo necesitas más que yo- declaré sonrojado luego de dirigir una rápida mirada hacia su entrepierna que la sentía muy grande y abultada sobre la mía -Si me lo pides, te devolveré el favor- dije con pretensión de herir su orgullo para sentirme regocijado. Él comenzó a reírse y yo me sentí incómodo.  
-Hazlo- suplicó luego de un momento -Por favor- me sorprendieron sus palabras y mi interior se estremeció.  
-Como tú digas- dije antes de depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.  
Lo tomé por los hombros y de forma bruta hice que nuestras posiciones se invirtieran, quedando yo arriba y él debajo. Kai me miró con asombro y yo le regalé una sonrisa traviesa.  
Comencé a mover mi cadera sobre su erección en un vaivén, de forma lenta, para estimularlo pero también para desesperarlo. Kai lanzó un gemido ansioso de placer y me sujetó fuertemente del trasero. Me incliné más hacia él, para que nuestras entrepiernas se rozaran mutuamente y ante el rápido movimiento, se estremeció bajo mi cuerpo.  
Una risa se escapó de mis labios, pero se vio interrumpida ya que Kai agarró con demasiado vigor mi trasero, lo cual hizo que empezara a jadear salvajemente.  
La impotencia se apoderó de mí nuevamente, por lo que mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar irracionalmente y mis caderas se movían con urgencia. Kai, por su parte no paraba de gemir, y ante su anhelo entrelazó sus brazos alrededor mío y me besó fervientemente. Correspondí de la misma manera a su contacto, sin dejar de moverme encima de él. Me tomó por el cabello y ahora dirigió su boca a mi cuello, en donde lamió y luego succionó dejando una pequeña marca que me hizo gritar.  
Me alejé ligeramente, para desabrochar su pantalón que parecía a punto de explotar y lo deslicé un poco para poder ver su erección directamente. Kai no pareció muy feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se opuso y me dejó seguir con lo mío. Al ver su miembro me sorprendí mucho por su virilidad, pero sin vacilación alguna lo sujeté espontáneamente. Quería verlo caer bajo mi osadía y así fue porque ahogó en un gemido de gozo total y se corrió en mi mano esta vez.  
Me levanté de encima suyo en busca de algo para limpiarme, pero Kai al notarlo me tomó del brazo y se llevó a la boca mi pegajosa mano.  
-¡¿Qué asco?!- musité con desagrado.  
-No hagas algo que me haga sentir miserable- dijo con pesar y sus palabras me lastimaron sin intención, ya que me arrepentí de mi arrebato y no podía entender porque me dolía tanto el pecho.  
-Lo… siento- dije con dificultad. No sabía que decir, pero lo mínimo que debía hacer era disculparme.  
De forma sagaz, me sujetó del mentón y depositó un beso muy diferente a los anteriores. Esta vez era pasional, pero contenía un fuerte sentimiento que no supe reconocer. Fue tan sensacional, que lo tomé de la cintura aprisionándolo y se lo devolví con ansia.  
Nuestra soledad se vio interrumpida, ya que tocaron la puerta. Kai se alejó de mí velozmente y yo hice lo mismo.  
-Esto no quedara así- susurró con una gran sonrisa, para luego revolver los cabellos de mi cabeza ya despeinados.  
Se acomodó la ropa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo y me acostaba en la cama. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Mi madre venía acompañada de la de Kyung Soo.  
Al recordarlo, me sentí muy mal por lo que había pasado recién y por haberlo olvidado durante todo el asunto con Kai -_¡¿Cómo pude hacer esto?!_- reflexioné agarrándome la cabeza, pero inesperadamente, mi interior no se arrepentía de nada ya que yo no había traicionado a nadie, sólo a mi mismo en cuanto a mis sentimientos.  
-¡Suho!- vociferó mi madre sacándome de mi mundo -es la tercera vez que te llamo. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, mamá- asentí -¿A sucedido algo?  
-No. Sólo he venido para decirte que es hora de irnos- dijo aliviada al ver que me encontraba perfectamente -Te esperaremos fuera, así que prepárate- finalizó y salió de la habitación junto a la madre de mi amigo.

Kai se acercó hacia mí y me tendió una mano.  
-Me parece que somos más allegados ahora ¿no?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
-No te lo tengas tan creído- contesté con sarcasmo, luego de apartar su mano.  
-Tú te sientes de la misma forma. De eso estoy completamente seguro. Con el tiempo lo entenderás- aseguró y me tendió mi bolso ya preparado que se encontraba junto a mi cama.  
-Te equivocas- dije impulsivamente mientras le arrebataba mi bolso -Para mí esto fue un simple juego, que sirvió para aplacar la impotencia que ambos sentíamos- finalicé y a los pocos segundos de haberlo dicho me lamenté, debido al rostro decepcionado que él me estaba mostrando. Al no saber que hacer, me di la vuelta y salí con urgencia de la habitación dejando a un aturdido Kai tras la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**[Kai POV]  
**  
Un gemido brutal salió por mi garganta y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta me corrí precozmente en su mano. Me estaba haciendo llegar más allá de mis cabales -_Es decir, me estaba volviendo loco_- Quería estar dentro suyo. Hacerlo mío en ese instante. Tener cada centímetro de él.

Se levantó de encima mío y me entró desesperación. No fue a causa de su lejanía sino porque estaba en busca de algo con que limpiarse. Salí rápidamente de la cama y sujeté su mano para evitarlo. Me la llevé a la boca.  
-¡¿Qué asco?!- exclamó con expresión desaprobatoria.  
-No hagas algo que me haga sentir miserable- respondí sintiéndome muy triste, luego de lamer cada uno de sus dedos. Indirectamente, me hizo pensar que el tener que hacerlo conmigo le daba repulsión, por lo que me produjo que perdiera el interés por tener sexo.  
-Lo… siento- se disculpó honestamente.  
Antes que pudiese oponerse, lo sujeté del mentón y uní mis labios con los suyos en un beso. Esta vez con sentimientos reales por mi parte. No uno simple como los previos que sólo contenían deseo. Ansiaba ser correspondido y así fue, porque percibí como él reclamaba por más al tomarme por la cintura y permitir que mi lengua entrase en su boca.

El preciado instante se vio suspendido, cuando un inoportuno tocó la puerta _-Maldita sea. ¡¿Justo ahora tenían que interrumpirnos?!_- y al recordar en que situación nos encontrábamos, me alejé de Jun Myeon y él actuó de la misma forma.  
-Esto no quedara así- susurré sonriéndole, para luego revolver los suaves cabellos de su cabeza.  
Ambos nos acomodamos la ropa y esperé a que él se acostara en la cama. Luego me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí. La madre de Suho venía junto a otra señora que parecía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que la primera.  
Miré a Jun Myeon que se agarró la cabeza luego de ver a la señora que acompañaba a su madre. Él parecía consternado por un motivo que desconocí.  
-¡Suho!- vociferó su madre -es la tercera vez que te llamo. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, mamá- asintió él -¿A sucedido algo?  
-No. Sólo he venido para decirte que es hora de irnos- dijo aliviada al ver que su hijo se encontraba perfectamente -Te esperaremos fuera, así que prepárate- finalizó y salió de la habitación junto a la otra.

Me acerqué a él y le tendí una mano por un nuevo comienzo en nuestra relación.  
-Me parece que somos más allegados ahora ¿no?- comenté con grata alegría.  
-No te lo tengas tan creído- contestó el muy egocéntrico, luego de apartar mi mano.  
-Tú te sientes de la misma forma. De eso estoy completamente seguro. Con el tiempo lo entenderás- dije y le entregué su bolso ya preparado que se encontraba junto a la cama.  
-Te equivocas- dijo seguro mientras me quitaba con ímpetu el bolso -Para mí esto fue un simple juego, que sirvió para aplacar la impotencia que ambos sentíamos- dijo algo que me hizo sentir muy decepcionado y lamentable a la vez.  
No pude responder, ya que cuando abandoné mis pensamientos, Suho se había volteado y salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

Luego de un largo día, llegué a mi apartamento completamente mojado debido a la fuerte lluvia. Ni siquiera ésta, había sido capaz de aplacar los intensos pensamientos que se dirigían hacia un momento y a una persona en particular.  
Por primera vez, me sentía sólo. A pesar de tantos años viviendo conmigo mismo.  
-Y contigo, Miso- dije luego de acariciar a mi pequeño gato, que muy meloso había venido a darme la bienvenida y maullaba porque estaba hambriento.  
Fui a la cocina a buscar algo con que alimentarnos. Abrí la heladera y lo único que encontré, fueron sobras del día anterior.  
-¿Te gusta?- pregunté al gatito, luego de servirle parte de los restos. El mismo comía con desesperación -Despacio- dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminé de comer, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Me puse la ropa más cómoda que encontré, una camiseta y un pantalón que me quedaba muy suelto. Luego me dirigí hacia el sofá del comedor y me senté. Tomé el control remoto y encendí el televisor que se encontraba frente a mi. Miso, por su parte, se recostó cómodamente sobre mi regazo y empezó a ronronear hasta quedarse dormido.  
Cambié los canales, hasta que me sentí cansado de buscar algo decente que ver, por lo que me conformé con uno de variedades. De cualquier forma no podía prestarle atención ya que todo me recordaba a Suho. La blancura de su piel traslucida, sus delgadas piernas, la forma de sus labios, sus gestos al hablar, y aún más la manera en que me miraba. Sus ojos decían más que cualquiera de sus palabras. No necesitaba decir nada para que yo pudiese entenderlo. Con sólo un encuentro de nuestras miradas pude comprender todo su malestar y también todo lo que le producía felicidad. Como cuando lo había visto junto a ese chico, al cual celé con toda mi alma. El rostro que le había regalado a él, nunca me lo mostraría a mí. Dirigí la cabeza al techo y luego con pesadumbre cerré los ojos un momento.  
No creí que fuese posible enamorarme de alguien tan fácilmente. A pesar de haber tenido muchas relaciones, nunca había sentido nada serio por nadie y ese chico lo había logrado en muy poco tiempo. Mi corazón no podía evitar dar un vuelco cada vez que lo tenía frente a mí o escuchaba su nombre -_Jun Myeon, mejor dicho Suho_- pensé con anhelo. Quería escuchar su voz desesperadamente. Sus gemidos me habían dejado completamente necesitado.

-Tengo que hacer algo- dije con decisión seguido de abrir los ojos. Me levanté de un salto y asusté al pequeño Miso que ahora me miraba alarmado -La próxima vez no lo dejaré escapar- agregué antes de ponerme a juguetear con el gatito.

**[Suho POV]**

Después de haber tenido la recaída terminando en el hospital, mi relación con Kyung Soo había cambiado mucho. Ya no me hablaba a menos que hubiese alguien más con nosotros. También se buscó otra habitación ya que no parecía tolerar el estar a solas conmigo y menos si se trataba de dormir en la misma cama.  
Habían pasado varios días hasta que me sentí agotado de estar en esa situación y lo enfrenté.  
-Kyung Soo ¿podemos hablar?- dije luego de la cena, arrastrándolo hasta la habitación en la que yo ahora dormía solo. Una vez dentro, él no me dirigía la mirada.  
-¿Prefieres que actúe con impotencia?- pregunté molesto -Supongo que no, pero al menos no deberías evitarme.  
-No es eso. Es solo que…- se detuvo -No sé como hablarte después de lo que pasó.  
-Al menos deberías haberme pedido una explicación ¿no?- sugerí contrariado.  
-Perdóname. Tienes razón- dijo ahora mirándome -No supe como actuar debido a que es la primera vez que alguien se me declara y no me lo esperaba de ti. Quiero decir, tú sabes que me gusta alguien más y que nunca me he fijado en ti de esa manera. Eres mi amigo y no quiero que eso se acabe jamás.  
-Lo sé- asentí con tristeza -quería que supieses mis sentimientos. Lo siento.  
Con mis últimas palabras, me volteé dándole la espalda y dejé caer mi cabeza.

Pasó menos de un minuto, antes de que sintiese unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y estrecharme muy fuerte. Una respiración abrasadora que atravesaba mi camiseta, llegó a estremecerme en el centro de mis omóplatos. Kyung Soo había apoyado su boca contra mi espalda e intentaba buscar las palabras indicadas antes de hablar.  
-No te des la vuelta- dijo cuando notó que yo forcejeaba un poco -No quiero que me veas así.  
-¿Así como?- pregunté sin comprender.  
-No es que te estuviera evitando porque no me interesabas- admitió azorado -es que me dejaste tan excitado que me sentía avergonzado y no podía decírtelo. No a ti que eres mi mejor amigo. No quería que malinterpretases mis sentimientos.  
-¡¿Qué querías que pensara?!- exclamé apenado, tomando sus brazos que me apresaban por la cintura, para aflojar el agarre y para poder voltearme. Una vez lo logré, lo miré directamente para analizar sus apremiantes ojos.  
-Te necesito- declaró Kyung Soo sonrojado.  
-¿Pero después de eso que pasara con nosotros? ¿Seguirás pensando lo mismo?- cuestioné ladeando la cabeza.  
-No lo sé- se escuchó apenado -Pero al menos debería intentarlo. Yo… te deseo- antes de que pudiese decir algo más, lo tomé por el trasero y lo levante para que se colgara de mí. Lo besé en los labios de forma necesitada y luego en el cuello. Él sujetó por mi espalda, la parte superior de mi camiseta y empezó a quitármela con urgencia. Una vez me encontré con el torso desnudo, recordé lo que había pasado tres días antes. Las manos frías de Kai recorriéndome la espalda y sacándome furtivamente la remera haciéndome ahogar un gemido. Sacudí la cabeza para mitigar esos molestos recuerdos pero estos continuaban fastidiándome sin cesar. Para evitar pensar, llevé a Kyung Soo hasta la cama, que aún seguía colgado de mí, y lo recosté.  
Empecé levantándole mínimamente la remera y besé su ombligo para luego hacer lo mismo aún más abajo, justo por arriba del comienzo del pantalón. Éste que me irritaba, fue arrebatado rápidamente y lo lancé muy lejos, quedando Kyung Soo en bóxers. Estos también desaparecieron, mostrándome un pequeño miembro erecto -_Esperaba algo más, como el de Kai_- pensé con cierta decepción, pero recordé con quien estaba en ese instante y me concentré en D.O.  
Tomé su miembro que entraba perfectamente en mi mano. Dirigí mi boca hacia éste, primero usando mi lengua para rozar la punta y luego dejé que entrara en mi boca. Lo lamí como si fuese una paleta. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, pero supuse que así se hacía. Me pregunté cómo sería con la virilidad de Kai -_¿Acaso eso entraría en mi boca?_- esto me hizo sentir bastante triste, no por volver a acordarme de él, sino por lo lamentable que lo había hecho parecer, al sentir asco cuando lamió mis dedos con su semen. La expresión amarga de Kai, me había dejado muy afligido e incluso en el momento con Kyung Soo podía rememorarlo.

Volví a la realidad al escuchar un fuerte gemido de D.O y al saborear la sustancia que llenó mi boca. Me lo tragué sin recelo alguno y me lamenté ya que el sabor no era tan malo como creía. Caliente y espeso, pero a la vez dulce.

Me recosté a un lado de Kyung Soo y éste me contempló indagatorio.  
-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó mirándome -¿Por qué te has detenido?  
-No creo que sea muy buena idea seguir con esto- dije, cerrando los agotados ojos un instante.  
-¿Debería hacer algo por ti?- preguntó poniendo su mano en mi rostro para que lo mirara, luego de acercarse a mí.  
-No es nada- negué acariciando la mano que él había depositado amablemente en mi rostro -No me siento con ganas de seguir.  
-Está bien- dijo amargamente.  
-Lo lamento- me disculpé sinceramente -Algo en mi ha cambiado, eso creo- declaré incómodo.  
-¿Qué?  
-No lo sé. Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo entenderlo- me detuve a cavilar, luego de alzar un brazo y con la mano taparme los ojos -Sólo pensaba en… ¿por qué?- volví a lamentarme.  
-Cuéntame. Estoy un tanto preocupado por ti. Este definitivamente no eres tú- aseguró y yo quité la mano de mi cara para poder verlo.  
-No te angusties- dije ladeando la cabeza y le mostré una risa natural para hacerlo sentir mejor.  
Lo tomé por el cuello y lo acerqué para darle un pequeño beso. Hasta un simple roce con él, me había hecho pensar en Kai.  
Me alejé de Kyung Soo y me volteé quedando de espaldas a él.  
-Quiero dormir. Si quieres puedes quedarte- no iba hacer que se fuera, a pesar de desear un momento de soledad. Sólo me apetecía descansar.  
Mi amigo no dijo nada más ya que a los pocos minutos se había quedado profundamente dormido.  
No podía entender que sucedía con mi mente y los pervertidos pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza, ahora hacia un sujeto que prácticamente apenas conocía y que era un degenerado.  
Me enloquecía cada parte de él, desde su falsa sonrisa hasta la punta de sus pies. Sus ojos lucían poderosos e insaciables. Recordé como con estos, me miraba de forma sugerente, con ansias de dar el gran paso. _Y lo peor, mañana lo vería de nuevo, y tal vez pasado y el día siguiente a ese. Como podría olvidar lo que sucedió, si lo seguía viendo y tan sólo como podría explicárselo a Kyung Soo._ Me estaba rompiendo la cabeza en buscar una solución al asunto, pero Kai no lo dejaría pasar, lo cual me volvía desquiciado_ -Porque no lo olvida y ya_- pensé -_Es muy probable, que haya ido a regodearse con sus colegas de lo que pasó_.

Fue una larga noche, pensando -_maldita sea la hora, que fui a caer en esta ciudad_- y ahora Kyung Soo a la mañana siguiente, empezaba a comportarse muy raro. No tuvo que venir mi madre a despertarme, ya que él muy contento vino junto con un suculento desayuno a mi cama. Eso había sido realmente raro, él no acostumbraba levantarse temprano y menos antes que yo lo hiciese. Me hizo creer que me había quedado dormido. De cualquier manera, su actitud la pasé por alto ya que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Más específicos, el mayor trascendental asunto llamado 'Kai', el cual no me interesaba tratar, pero del que debía hacerme cargo rápidamente.

Una vez ya despierto y muy lleno debido al continental desayuno, me fui trastabillando con los excesivos muebles del pasillo. Supuse que habrían estado haciendo una venta de garage, ya que cambiaban los artefactos de la casa por nuevos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Nada llegaba a tener más de medio año antes de ser cambiado por uno más moderno -_¡¿Cómo pueden vivir de esta manera?! Mientras hay personas que no tienen ni lo mínimo y necesario para sobrevivir_- protesté para mis adentros y recordé mis últimos pensamientos -_Lo necesario para sobrevivir… ¿Acaso ahora estoy dudando? ¿es que mi decisión puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo?_- cavilar esto me trajo muchas confusiones. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había hablado la última vez con el señor Do sobre mi enfermedad. No quería hacer nada con respecto a ese asunto, pero ahora había algo que me estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer, pero no podía entenderlo claramente.  
No creí que fuese por Kyung Soo ya que entre nosotros nada había cambiado, prácticamente hablando. Había una sola persona que me estaba haciendo ver las cosas de otra manera, pero no le había dado tal ocasión ya que nuestra relación era bastante mala, a mi parecer. Él había querido llevarse bien conmigo, pero yo lo trataba muy mal.  
-Tengo que hablar con él- dije con valor -Eso es, por mi propia cordura debo hablar con Kai- finalicé y me encontré con mi madre para ir al hospital.

Cuando llegamos, mi madre se fue a pagar los gastos médicos, que gracias al señor Do eran casi regalados. Yo, por mi parte, me detuve frente a la puerta del consultorio antes de entrar. Había perdido cierto coraje cuando vino a mi mente quien era el que estaba al otro lado. Alguien, que de algún modo no quería ver, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una necesidad contraria. No sabía si se trataba de odio o simpatía, probablemente fueran ambos sentimientos. Una persona con la cual no me sentía obligado a ser alguien más sino yo mismo. Es decir, me comportaba como nunca lo había hecho, ya que él me hacía decir lo que realmente pensaba y me hacía actuar con impotencia. Siempre había tolerado que me dijesen lo que sea sin replica alguna, pero él lograba que perdiera el control.  
Mi mano instintivamente tocó la puerta y ante mi arrebato, me sacudí los cabellos con desesperación.

-¡Mierda! todavía no estoy listo- musité por lo bajo y seguidamente escuché unos pasos al otro lado que cada vez se hacían más notorios. Me sentí aún más impacientado y entonces me acomodé el revuelto cabello junto con una rápida mirada que le di a mi ropa en busca de alguna arruga que estirar -_¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¿Desde cuándo me ha importado mi aspecto?_- volví a desbaratar mi cabello y me sobresalté porque al levantar la cabeza que anteriormente sólo contemplaba el suelo, me encontré con Kai. Este estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con una ceja enarcada y con ojos indagadores analizándome. Echó un resoplido y se alejó del umbral al ver que yo me había dado cuenta de su aparición.  
-¿Es que no piensas entrar?- cuestionó antes de voltearse y encaminarse adentro del consultorio nuevamente.  
-Si- asentí por fin y entré.  
-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó debido a que yo me encontraba frente a él, pero no lo miraba sino que mi vista no se levantaba del suelo.

Estaba muy avergonzado y no sabía que decirle, ya que recordaba plenamente lo que había pasado entre nosotros en el último encuentro que tuvimos.  
Decidí no razonarlo demasiado y en lugar de decir lo que guardaba, preferí darle una demostración.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde él se encontraba, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomé por la cintura y lo acerqué hacia mí. Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos y él se quedó tieso de la sorpresa. Una risilla se escapó de mi boca, mientras lo besaba. Él, por su parte, reaccionó al escucharla y pude notarlo rápidamente ya que ahora yo ya no era el que lideraba la situación. Sujetó con ambas manos, los cabellos que descansaban en mi nuca y dejó entrar su lengua en mi boca, la cual se enlazó con la mía como si no pudiesen existir la una en falta de la otra.

Respondí gratamente a su beso y luego nos separamos debido a la falta de aire, pero él aún no me soltaba del cabello. Se acercó nuevamente, aunque esta vez fue por mi cuello. Sin embargo, su intentó se vio interrumpido, ya que fui yo quien lo frenó poniendo una mano en su boca.  
-Te dejaré algunas cosas en claro- no podía evitarlo siempre terminaba hablándole descaradamente -Esto lo hago simplemente porque me siento en la necesidad, pero yo amo a alguien más así que no te lo tomes seriamente. En fin, sólo te estoy usando para calmar mi sensación de impotencia.  
-Es decir, que quieres jugar y después lavarte las manos- dedujo en lo que luego se convirtió en una carcajada sonora -¿Estás hablando enserio?- cuestionó con una repentina calma y con un gesto severo.  
-¿Acaso me ves poco serio?- dije con incredulidad -Bueno… tal vez lo sea, un poco- reí pero Kai no pareció hacerle gracia.  
-Estas haciendo que pierda mi tiempo- replicó enojado, mientras se dirigía a su asiento para continuar con su trabajo.  
-No voy a discutir contigo. Puedo decir que tú también lo quieres por lo sucedido hasta ahora, así que ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?


End file.
